


Three Things

by Thren



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fanart, I'm just saying Joey probably isn't in for a good time when Henry catches up to him, La Vie En Noir, Quote from the Kingkiller Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thren/pseuds/Thren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Three Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La vie en Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347939) by [evilblackbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilblackbunny/pseuds/evilblackbunny). 



  
Fanart for [La Vie En Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347939) by evilblackbunny.

Just struck me how applicable this quote felt in regards to the discussions Henry and Sammy have about anger...and specifically how Henry chooses to direct it. 

Look out, Joey. 

Haha, it's especially applicable since I actually have no idea what the Lost Harbor looks like atm except from this fic. Henry ended up without his mosstone shirt, but I did get in his cracked glasses lens. : ) Love this story. 


End file.
